Telling the Truth
by fangler
Summary: A story where Caroline Forbes is under a truth spell and gets into a very kinky situation when Klaus finds out.
1. Chapter 1

Telling the Truth

_One shot_

.

_ ''Caroline tell me. Where is Elena?'' _Bonnie asked her friend once more.

_''I can't. I promised her I won't tell you or anybody else. I'm sorry Bon.''_ Caroline stared at each direction avoiding her friends disappointed stare. She knew it was dangerous to let Elena wander around all alone but she promised her to keep her mouth shut.

_''Then you leave me no other choice.'' _Bonnie said grabbing Caroline's hand tighter getting the blonds attention. _''Elenchias de prumo.'' _She spoke with that witch voice making Caroline to stare at her in panic.

Suddenly Caroline felt a small pain inside her chest making the room spin faster and faster. _''Ugh...'' _She whispered holding onto her head and closing her eyes. When she opened them again the room stood still and the pain was gone. _''What...what happened?'' _She asked confused staring at Bonnie who looked at her with an angry but also apologetic stare._ ''What did you do?!'' _Caroline yelled.

_''I put a spell on you. You must always tell the truth.'' _Bonnie said and looked at Caroline whose eyes widened in horror.

_''Bonnie how could you!'' _Caroline yelled ready to get up from the bed where the two friends sat. She couldn't believe this. Bonnie came to her place because she had a rough time with Jeremy but it was just a lie. How dare she complain that Caroline wasn't telling her the truth.

_''I'm sorry but you gave me no other choice.''_ Bonnie shrugged taking Caroline's hand again stopping her leaving. _''Tell me where Elena is?''_ She asked her friend again hoping that the spell was working.

_''She's in Chicago.'' _Caroline said before she could stop herself. Damn it.

_ ''What! Is she alone?''_ Bonnie asked quickly not believing what she just heard.

_''Yes.'' _Caroline said simply and again coursing when she opened her mouth. This was the part Elena begged her not to tell anyone. Especially not to Damon.

_''Oh my God. Care how could you leave her all alone. You do know she has been a vampire only few weeks. She can't handlE it alone.''_ Bonnie yelled frustrated.

_ ''You think I don't know that.'' _Caroline looked at Bonnie with her I'm-not-that-stupid stare._ ''I understand her. Even I wanted to be alone first. Bonnie, don't worry she'll be fine.'' _Caroline said holding at her friends hand asking for her forgivEness. She knew she had done something stupid but when Elena had told her how she found out more about the night when her parents died she couldn't stay in Mystic Falls. So Caroline let her go and swore she won't tell anyone where Elena went. Elena also promised to come back when she was ready.

_''We need to get her back and fast. I just need to call Stefan and Damon and we're on our way to Chicago.''_ Bonnie said pulling herself up from the bed and reaching for her purse.

_''Bonnie..''_ Caroline whispered but was interrupted as a they both heard the bedroom door slammed open.

_''Good evening ladies.''_ A familiar accent filled the now quiet room. Both Caroline and Bonnie stood completely still staring at their enemy.

_''What are you doing here Klaus.''_ CaroliNe was instantly in front of Bonnie protecting her from him._ ''You have no right to pop into my house when ever you want.''_ She pointed at him with her finger.

_''I just came to talk to the towns witch.''_ He chuckled and watched at the blond woman in front of him. She was trying to be so brave and oh how much he wanted to show her that she should not mess with him, but he passed the thought.

_''I don't think so. Leave her alone.''_ Caroline said showing her vampire face. She was serious. She wanted him gone.

_''Oh love, you can't tell me what to do.''_ Klaus said smirking but under that famous smirk he hid his irritation.

_''Because you're the Alpha male?''_ Caroline mocked him and fake laughed.

_''Exactly. Because I'm the Original hybrid who can snap your neck in a blink.''_ He said through gritted teeth. He was loosing his patience with her.

She huffed and giggled a little bit._ ''I don't believe you. You don't have the strength to kill me.''_ Caroline said and smiled at him. Wait did she just say that out loud?

_''Excuse me.''_ Klaus asked and now she had fully got his attention.

_''Caroline it's okay. Just leave.'' _Bonnie said behind her over protective friend scared that something bad would happen.

_''Did you just threat me?'' _Klaus asked with a humor in his tone.

_''Yup. Problem with that love?''_ She mocked him more by using his nickname for her.

_''Not at all sweetheart.'' _He smiled walking closer to her.

_''I love how your British accent pronounce the word sweetheart.'' _Caroline smiled at him not a hint of a humor in her tone. She was being honest. She did love his accent.

_''You do?'' _Klaus narrowed his browns not believing what she just said to him.

_''Oh yes.'' _She simply said. Damn it, what is wrong with me, she thought.

Oh no. Bonnie thought staring at Klaus and Caroline. She knew what was going on. She's telling the truth and gets us both killed. Shit. ''Caroline.'' Bonnie said but neither of them heard her. It was like they where on their own bubble.

_''Are you mocking me love?''_

_''Yes. But right now I'm admiring the view.'' _Crap, crap, crap! Did she just say that out loud?

_''You like how I look?'' _Now Klaus was completely surprised.

_''Yes. You know you look good.'' _Okay, so she just said he looks good. So what, that doesn't mean anything. Right?

_''Are you telling me the truth?'' _

_ ''Yes.'' _Caroline simply said staring at Klaus expression. He looked speechless.

_ ''Why?'' _He asked skeptical.

_ ''Bonnie put a spell on me so I need to tell the truth always.'' _Double crap!

_ ''Oh really...'' _Klaus smirked deviously.

_ ''Klaus please. Let her be. I'll help you destroy your mother.'' _Bonnie said breaking their bubble. She needed to get Caroline out of this house as soon as possible. She could ruin everything now that she was telling the truth.

_ ''It can wait. I'm pleased with the blond one today. So if you want to keep her alive I suggest you leave us two some privacy.'' _Klaus dismissed Bonnie with his hand and turned back to Caroline with that famous smirk plastered on his face.

_ ''No way. Over my dead body Klaus. Caroline is coming with me!'' _ Bonnie grabbed her friends hand pulling her towards the door._ ''Let's go _Care''

_ ''I'm not so sure about that.''_ Klaus stopped them by stepping in front of Caroline's door.

_ ''Stop the threatening Klaus.'' _Caroline pulled her hand from Bonnie's and walked between her friend and the hybrid._ ''Just go Bonnie. I'll be fine. See you soon.'' _She gave Bonnie a fake smile hoping it would work.

Bonnie stared at both of them. Caroline had that I'll-be-fine look and Klaus, well being Klaus he had the annoying smirk you couldn't read. Was he on a good mood or planning some kind of evil plan. Bonnie stared once more at Caroline and nodded. She then exited the room walking outside the Forbes house shaking her head. She needed to call Damon and Stefan immediately. Oh why couldn't she look the spell which broke the spell.

_''Now that we are alone love, please tell me why the witch put this spell on you?''_

_''She wanted to know where Elena is.'' _Oh no, this can't be happening. Caroline felt how the seat ran down her forehead. She had never been so nervous. She promised not to tell anyone where Elena was and now, she was going to tell to her enemy.

_''She's gone?'' _Klaus watched Caroline surprised.

_''Yes. I thought you knew being so obsessed with her.''_ She tried to change the subject, buying some time.

He only smirked showing his perfect teeth. _''Why? Where is she?''_

_''She's a vampire and she's hiding in Chicago in Stefan's old apartment.'' _FUUUUCK! As she watched his smirk disappear she knew Elena was in big trouble.

_''What? Call her immediately!'' _Klaus commanded. He couldn't believe his Doppelganger was out of town.

_''I may tell the truth but I'm not going to do what people say.'' _Caroline placed her hands on her hips. If he thinks she was no his bitch like Tyler was, he had misunderstood the spell.

_''Oh really. Then let us play a little bit. Take a advantage of this situation.'' _The intimidating stare was again replaced with that annoying smirk. She didn't like it at all. ''Yes you do.'' Her consciousness answered. Oh, shut up.

_''Klaus please. Don't.''_ Caroline tried to leave the room. She didn't want play Klaus ''game'' because she knew what it was about. She knew he would stop her but she had to at least try to escape.

_''Do you love Tyler?''_ Klaus asked as he had a tight grip on her wrist.

_''Of course I do.''_ She said and was proud of her answer. There, in your face.

_''You want to spend your whole life with this small town boy?''_ He asked in disgust, knowing that she deserved better.

_''No.'' _No! She had never been honest to herself in that question. She didn't even want to think about it. She did love him but she didn't see herself by his side her whole life.

_''No? Why not love?''_

_''The way I feel for him is not that strong he feels for me. It isn't right.''_

_ ''So you don't love him?'' _Klaus was confused. She loved him but didn't want to spend her life with him. It made no sense.

_''Yes. I love him. I just told you.'' _Caroline rolled her eyes giving him a are-you-stupid look.

_''Very well then... Let's try something else.'' _

They both stood there in silence Caroline waiting Klaus to ask her something. She tried her best to keep her mouth shut scared that he might ask something she definitely didn't want to answer. She really hated Bonnie at this moment.

_''Do you care for me?''_ And there it was. The answer she didn't want to answer. Ever.

'_'No and yes. Sometimes it's you who ruin it. Like now.'' _It was the truth. The truth she had never admitted for herself. Yes, she cared for him in some weird way. Having the big bad hybrids attention was interesting. He was almost 1000 years old, a man who had seen it all. The man who thought love was worlds worthless thing. And here he was, asking her if she cared of him. That must mean something, right? But there were also this no answer. He was a killer, worse than Damon and that means a lot. If she can't stand his bad side how can she like him? Or even worse, care and love him.

_''Interesting. Is that the reason you can't be with my hybrid? When you feel something for me?'' _Klaus stared at Caroline. His smirk was gone and was replaced with a tight line waiting for her answer.

_ ''Yes.'' _Caroline turned her away from his ardent stare not having the guts to see his reaction. There, she had ruined her relationship with Tyler and her friends. She was having feelings for their enemy. The one who had killed some many people who had a great meaning in her friends life. She felt the tears inside her coming out and she needed to get out. She needed some fresh air.

_''I'm pleased to hear that.'' _Klaus smiled, but it was a new kind of smile. His famous and annoying victory smirk was gone, replaced with a soft and caring smile. She couldn't take it anymore.

_''I have to go.'' _She turned towards her door ready to exit her room tears wetting her eyes. She wouldn't allow him to see her like this. A weak girl who was crying without knowing the real reason. If someone would ask her why she was letting the tears fall down her answer would be ''I don't know.''

_''Oh no you don't. I haven't even started yet love.'' _Klaus turned her around facing her. He stared awhile her blank face tears falling down her ocean blue eyes. He hated to see her like this. She tried to fight back, he saw that, but she failed. All he wanted to do was to kiss the hot tears away but he knew it was to much. This wasn't the right moment.

_''Please. Just let me go.'' _She tried to pull away her hand of his grip but he had no intention to let her go right now. This was his only chance to find the truth about her.

_''Don't fight it love.'' _He whispered softly caressing her hand with his thumb.

_''Look, just because I might have some feelings for you doesn't mean I want to spend some time with you.'' _

_''Do you want to spend some time with me?'' _He asked and smiled as she tried to hold her mouth shut.

_''Yes. Fuck! This can't be happening. Fucking Bonnie!'' _Caroline growled closing her eyes in annoyance. She knew Klaus was annoying this. And she definitely didn't want to see his smirk. She knew he was widely smirking, she could feel it.

_''How I love witches. This is so far one of my favorite _spells.'' He laughed still caressing her hand he was holding onto. B_ut my number one spell is to change bodies. You know it was very enjoyable to be Tyler for one day.''_

''FUCK YOU!'' That was it. Again he had ruined it. And badly. He had crossed the line.

_''So innocent but still having a sharp tongue. You know it's quite sexy.'' _He murmured to her ear making Caroline to stand still holding her breath.

_ ''Klaus I warn you.'' _She said quietly waiting him to back off. He was to close her personal space.

_''What. I'm just telling the truth love.'' _He took one step back shrugging.

_ ''Shut up.''_

_OoOo_

_''Damon? Stefan? Are you guys here?'' _Bonnie opened the Salvatore brothers house door watching carefully at each direction.

''Aah... Witchy. Did you found out where Elena is?'' Damon showed up from nowhere a drink in his hand making Bonnie to jump a little bit.

_''Yes. But something bad happened.'' _She said staring at the black haired vampire with an I'm-sorry look.

_''Like what?''_ Damon said stepping aside so Bonnie could come inside the house. She closed the door behind her having her eyes on Damon.

_''It's Caroline. I might have done something stupid.''_

_ ''What? Sent her to Barbie land where she belongs.'' _Damon poured down the last tip of his drink smirking at his own joke.

_''Damon grow up. What is it Bonnie?'' _Stefan warned his brother.

_''Well she knew where Elena was and when she didn't tell me where she is I put a spell on her.''_

_ ''Where is she?'' _Stefan asked Bonnie hope in his eyes. They had looked her from everywhere and he was surprised Caroline didn't tell them anything before.

_''Yes. She's in Chicago. She thought you would never look her from there.'' _Bonnie throw her hands in the air._ ''Caroline promised she wouldn't tell us.''_

_''I should have now. She's in Stefan's old apartment. Let's go.'' _Damon took his car keys from his pocket heading towards the door.

_''But Caroline. She's under the truth spell and I didn't have time to unspell it.'' _Bonnie said looking at Stefan and then at Damon.

_''So? We save Elena and then we can deal with Blondie.''_

_''I was about to call you at her place but then Klaus appeared. He found about the spell.'' _Bonnie said shaking her head. She head left her all alone with the hybrid. Anything could happen while they were gone.

_ ''I'm sure she had told him everything. If he knows where Elena is and that she's a vampire he will torture her. Or worse end her life with a stake.''_ Stefan said massaging his forehead frustrated.

_''Why am I surrounded by idiots.'' _Damon leaned against the door wall squeezing at his empty glass so it broke in his arm.

OoOo

_''Klaus I swear if you don't let me go I will...''_ Caroline growled trying to shake her hand of his hold.

_''You what? You can't kill me nor hurt me love. I had been a vampire for over 1000 years while you had been not even a year. Let's face it, you can not win.'' _He smirked at her but was impressed that she wasn't scared to face him. Many would have surrounded to him but she still kept on fighting.

_ ''Screw you.'' _

_''Shall we play the truth game again. I enjoyed it.''_

_ ''It's not really a game when you play it alone.''_ Caroline narrowed her eyes still trying to get free.

_ ''Very well then. Fair's fair love. You may ask me questions as well.'' _Klaus said and loosened his grip but still not letting her go.

_''How can I know you tell me the truth?'' _She stared at him amused.

_''You just have to trust me.''_

_''I can't trust you! You lied to my face. You told me Elena will be safe but instead you almost drained her dry. You promised to give Elijah his family back but instead you...''_

_''Don't drag my family into this. '' Klaus cut her off. ''Despite he got what he wanted. I reunited him with his family.'' _He smiled. He indeed reunited him with their family_._

_''Yeah, daggered.'' _Caroline spat looking at him with hate. What an bastard monster he was.

_ ''I still kept my promise.'' _Klaus narrowed his eyes. There they both stood. Staring at each other like two cats ready to attack.

_ ''Not when it comes to Elena or being a fake Tyler.'' _Caroline whispered under her breath. She still wasn't fine with the thought that Klaus had been in Tyler's body and that Bonnie didn't tell her anything.

_''You knew she would die some day. How the brothers seemed to be too much over protective. Always being on my way. It had to be done. And what comes to Tyler I had to act so no one would know. Bonnie wasn't so fast to put me back.'' _He seemed like he didn't even reject those things. Of course he didn't. This is Klaus we're talking about. Caroline just shook her head in disgust.

_''What's happening between Elena and the Salvatore brothers is called trust and love. Something you don't have a clue about._'' She huffed pulling her hand away from his it seemed to work and she watched as Klaus headed to the door ready to exit. As his back faced Caroline she felt victory. But as being Caroline she couldn't just hold her mouth shut.

_ ''Hard subject huh? Leaving won't help you and you know it. For me it's the same, keep avoiding it.''_

She watched as he turned around looking at her with no hint of humor in his face nor tone._ ''You know you have every rights to be mad at me. But let's face it, you're not better either.''_

_''Excuse me?'' _Wait a minute, did he just say I'm like him. Oh no way in hell, how dare he?

_''You are lying to Tyler all the time. Telling him that you love him, need him. Giving him thoughts about you two being together forever. Even he doesn't truly love you. You saw it when he bit you.''_

_''YOU MADE HIM TO DO IT!'' _Caroline yelled.

_''If he really would have loved you he wouldn't have done it even if I asked him to. And that's the truth.'' _Klaus spat out angrily.

_''You're an ass.''_

_ ''Love, I've been called worse.'' And there it was, the famouse smirk on his face._

_ ''Just stay away from me.'' _Caroline decided that maybe it was her who should leave.

Suddenly he had pushed her towards the wall being to close staring at her.

_''What are you doing? Let go off me_.'' Caroline said when she saw the lust in his eyes. How he licked his lips. His stare was hypnotic reminding her of the night when he asked to dance with him at her High School prom. The stare was the same and she only huffed looking away. This time she couldn't stop staring at him. Did she want this. '' Yes.'' Her consciousness answered.

Then she felt his lips on hers.

OoOo

_''Did you find it?'' _Damon asked watching at Bonnie who went through her spell book.

_''No. It needs to be here somewhere.'' _She needed to find the spell and fast.

_ ''Well find it. We don't have much time.'' _Damon commanded at watched as Stefan watchd with that Damon-I-warn-you look.

_ ''I found it!'' _Bonnie screamed as she finally found what she was looking for.

''Good let's go.'' Stefan said putting on his leather jacket.

_''Where? They can be anywhere?'' _Damon said staring at Stefan and then at Bonnie.

_ ''They are still at Caroline's place.'' _Bonnie rolled her eyes. Looks like Damon haven't listen to her at all.

OoOo

Her lips melted into his. When he pulled her closer the reality hit her. She was kissing Klaus. Her enemy. She tried to pull away but he didn't move an inch and neither did she. She was still wrapped into his arms feeling his soft warm lips pressed against hers. He took her lower lip in his human teeth biting it softly. _''Do you want this?''_ He asked watching carefully at her.

She only nodded.

_''Then don't fight it.'' _The kissing started again this time more roughly. He waited her to allow his tongue into her mouth by sliding it against her lower lip. When she finally allowed him he pulled her even closer scared that she would fade away. It all felt like a dream. She tasted like honey and cinnamon. When she pulled her fingers through his hair he felt how he hardened. He had wanted this so long. Being in Tyler's body he got to know her better. He spent a whole day with her talking and kissing. The kissing part was way more better in his own body.

_''I want you.'' _He whispered with a husky voice surprised that he finally said it out loud. What surprised him more was when she nodded and kissed him eagerly.

_''Take me.'' _She said as he started to kiss her neck down to her collarbone. And that was it. He lifted her up to her table pushing away her school books. He wanted her and he wanted her now.

Lifting up her dress and seeing her red lacy tongs boiled up his blood. The way how her cream colored legs went around him pushing him closer was the sign. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her. He pulled her dress fully up and tossed it to the other side of the room.

OoOo

_''I will go with Damon. Stefan you will head to Chicago and get Elena back.'' _Bonnie said putting the spell book back into her bag. She now knew how unspell

_''Why does he get the chance to save her. He's the one who is Klaus friend.'' _Damon stared at Bonnie.

_''It's my apartment and she's my girlfriend. She chose me.'' _Stefan smirked.

Damon attacked Stefan punching his face as hard as he could. Watching how his brother fall to the ground he was ready to attack him again, but Stefan quickly pulled himself up and punched Damon's stomach. This made the both brothers fangs pop out. Damon pushed Stefan against the wall and grabbed the envelope opener into his hand. As Bonnie saw what was coming she decided to give the both brothers a headache. Damon dropped his weapon immediately as he brought his hands to his head dealing with the pain. When both of the brothers were lying on the ground on the knees she stopped.

'_'Why did you do that?'' _Damon asked frustrated.

_''Because you two are acting like two teenagers in love with one girl. Well actually are teenagers and are in love with the same girl, but come on! GIVE IT UP ALREADY. We're losing time.'' _Bonnie watched as the both brothers stood up holding her hands on her hips like a mother who was lecturing her child.

_''Fine. I'll go with Bonnie.''_ Damon finally said through gritted teeth. He wasn't happy with this saving mission at all.

_''Thank you Damon. No let's go before something bad happens.'' _Bonnie pulled on her jacket and scarf and walk towards her car Damon lazily following after.

OoOo

He admired her beauty for a while. She looked like a goddess in her underwear revealing her perfect body. He wanted to get this image in his head right so he could draw her later. But now he had not time to think about it. He kissed he softly in her mouth feeling her hands on his hips. He started to kiss her cheek and went down her troath till he touched her shoulder making her to moan softly. It was a pleasant sound. He pulled her bras left strap down and moved up again to her lips. Sliding his tongue in to her mouth and smirking as she once again moaned squeezing his shirt hem.

He then again started to kiss her cheek and going down her troath till he again gave a soft kiss on her right should and pulling down the other strap. She gasped when he finally opened her bras and exposing her perfect breasts.

With no hesitations he took her pink nipple into his mouth pulling it softly so it hardened in his mouth. Her other breast her massaged softly seeing how perfectly it fitted into his hand. When he was about to lick her other nipple she pulled his chin up staring at him. _''My turn.''_ She said and pulled his shirt up. He could feel her hands everywhere. Touching his broad shoulders giving them a small massage. She kissed his neck going up to his ear. _''I know I'm betraying my friends but right now I just need to feel you.''_ She whispered softly biting his earlobe.

He turned her face to face his and stared her intensely._ ''It's your life, not theirs. The most important thing is what you want.''_ He said seeing what she would say. She only nodded and giving him a tight hug. ''I knew there was a good side in you. I saw it at the prom. She smiled as she felt his shiver. She knew it was a hard subject for him. He should be the one with the thought ''Love is vampires greatest weakness.''

_''You have no idea how long I have waited for you.''_ He said and pulled her up feeling her legs tightly around him. He walked to her bed placing himself on top of her. Watching how her breathing became harsher her needed to have her right now. Pulling down his jeans made Caroline widen her eyes. In a good way. It seemed like he was one of the men who went commando.

_''You like?''_ He asked smirking at her reaction.

She tried to hold her mouth shut but before she could stop herself she had already answered yes hiding her face behind her arms embarrassed. She had seen her enemy naked. And she liked it. A lot.

She only heard his laughter as he kissed her neck making her to shiver. _''Did I already tell you how much I love this spell.''_

_ ''Oh, shut up and do it already.'' _Caroline slide her arms behind his back. Feeling his smile against her neck.

OoOo

Damon drove his to the other side of the street where Caroline's house was. There was a light in her room so it meant she was still at home.

''We better hurry.'' Bonnie said grabbing her spell book and opened the car door.

When Damon came outside the car he heard something unexpected. _''Wait, is that a moan?''_

_ ''Huh? Damon we don't have time for this. Caroline is in danger _and...'' A loud moan coming from the Forbes house silenced Bonnie too. _''What the...'' _She walked to Caroline's house Damon following after her with a sour grimace on his face. As they came to Caroline window they saw something unexpected.

They saw Klaus on top of Caroline rocking her in a vampire speed. Caroline was holding her hands behind his back pressing it so hard leaving bloody marks. ''Don't stop.'' She yelled making Klaus to trust even faster. The moaning was the worst. Hearing her scream ''Yes. I'm so close.'' and Klaus saying ''Give it to me sweetheart.'' made Bonnie and Damon walk back to Damon's car in completely silence. They just sat there not saying a single word to each other.

_''Is there a possibility you could compel me to forget?' _Bonnie suddenly asked Damon looking like she would throw up.

_''If I have to deal with it so do you.''_ Damon said and drove off.

_''I will never do this spell again.'' _Bonnie shook her head.

_''Trust me, she would have fucked him anyway.''_ Damon said amused.

_''Grow up Damon.'' _

_ Fin._

A:N/ So I decided to write a quick one shot. Depending on your comments I might continue it with one more chapter. But yeah, being so obsessed with this couple I just needed to write this down.

_ Fangler_


	2. Chapter 2

Telling the Truth

_One shot part 2  
_

A/N: Wow, that's all I can say right now. Thank you so, so much! I can't believe this one shot was such an success and I actually didn't plan to continue it, but because so many readers asked me to post another one I thought what the heck. This might not be as perfect as the first one but I hope it will be as funny and full of drama.

I hope you enjoy!

_''Caroline.'' _Damon nodded watching at the blond who just joined him and Bonnie in Mystic Grill.

_''Damon.''_ Caroline said lifting her browns in wonder. What is he up to, she thought and watched how widely he smirked. Smirking like that it meant only one thing, a new plan to kill Klaus without being killed self. She sat next to Bonnie who looked uncomfortable in her seat tearing the napkin into pieces.

_''Are you alright Bon?'' _Caroline asked concerned placing her hand on Bonnie's shoulders._ ''You look pale as a ghost?''_

_ ''Yeah, I'm fine.'' _She placed the napkin pieces to the side and gave Caroline a wide smile._ ''I just didn't sleep so well last night.''_

_ ''You weren't the only one.'' _Damon smirk widened even more as he turned to look at Caroline.

_''What's that supposed to mean?''_ Caroline asked as she watched both of them. Now neither of them faced her, both were staring at each direction. Bonnie looked like she would throw up and Damon, well he was smirking widely holding his laugh. What is this all about?

_''So where's Stefan?''_ Caroline asked trying to change the atmosphere. It was getting to weird.

_''He's in Chicago. He decided to stay there few days with Elena.'' _Bonnie smiled remembering her call with Elena. Elena was both angry and happy when Stefan appeared in his apartment.

_''Is she mad at me? I mean I didn't have time to call that we were busted.'' _Caroline said looking at Bonnie while she bit her lip. She couldn't bear the thought that her friends were mad at her. She took a bite of her chicken salad chewing it nervously.

_ ''Yeah because you were to occupied having a good time with the original hybrid.''_ Damon said smirking even more widely. If a smirk could crack you face into million pieces there wouldn't be anymore left of his face.

Caroline dropped her fork staring at Damon with widened eyes _''Excuse me?'' _What did he just say? Something about Klaus.

_''Damon!'_' Bonnie said shocked. She couldn't believe he just said that out loud. Well actually, it wasn't that huge a surprise. This is Damon we're talking about, the one who's not ashamed to say what's going on his mind. But still, was Mystic Grill the best place to talk about her night with Klaus? Was any place?

_''What?'' _He looked at Bonnie with innocent eyes and a smirk. _''So does Tyler know?''_ He turned to Caroline who looked like she would want to die right now.

_''Damon!''_ Bonnie once again said trying to keep his mouth shut._ ''What happens in Caroline's life is not your business.'' _She glared at Damon wanting to pop his brain. How can he be so childish. Come on, the man is over 160 years old.

_ ''Uhmm...Guys, I'm right here.'' _Caroline coughed her throat as the two of them glared each other in anger. Well Bonnie was the one who was angry, Damon was just amused.

_ ''I'm sorry.'' _Bonnie said shrugging her shoulders.

_ ''Look Damon, I don't know what you saw or heard but...'' _Caroline said to the raven haired bastard in front of her but were soon cut off.

_ ''Oh I heard, pretty loudly. And what comes to seeing, I wish I could burn my eyes right now.''_ He winked his eyes and stole french fries from Bonnie's plate.

_ ''Okay that's enough!'' _Caroline said. She had enough._ ''Yes, I was with Klaus last night but it happened because I was under the truth spell and I wanted to keep Elena safe. Right now even thinking of being with him makes me sick.'' _She kept saying to herself that it was the truth spell that lead her to the situation. She didn't know what Damon had seen, were he just bluffing or did he really see something. Actually she didn't even want to know, imagining Damon staring her in her window was just too creepy.

_ ''What ever you say Blondie.'' _Damon said checking out a brunette ordering her fifth drink. Well she will be an easy target tonight.

_ ''So...'' _Caroline said.

_ ''So...'' _Bonnie said awkwardly.

_ ''Well this is awkward and lame. Not my thing, I'm going to fetch a drink.'' _He winked at Caroline and approached the brunette at the bar.

_ ''Bonnie are you alright? You haven't really spoke to me since yesterday. Are you still mad because I didn't tell where Elena was, because if you are I'm so sorry.'' _

_ ''It doesn't matter anymore. She's safe and you're safe. Everything is back to normal again.''_

_ ''So you're not mad at me?''_

_ ''No. I have no rights to be, hell I put you in great danger last night.''_

_ ''Oh Bon!'' _Caroline cheered hugging her friend tightly.

_ ''I can't...Breath...'' _Bonnie said amused trying to get free from Caroline's bear hug.

_ ''Sorry. So what's the matter? Problems in the boyfriend department, meaning Jeremy?''_

_ ''Nah. Me and Jeremy, we are fine.''_

_ ''Good.''_ Caroline nodded taking a bite from her chicken salad.

_ ''Care.'' _Bonnie said thinking how she could say this.

_ ''Yeah?'' Caroline said taking a sip from her water._

_ ''About last night...'' _Bonnie stared but were cut off when no other than Klaus Mikaelsons voice filled the air.

_ ''Well look who we have here. Seems like deja vu, don't you think?''_

_ ''Haven't you done enough.''_ Meaning ruined my life and given me the best orgasm I ever had_. _Caroline thought. Yes she had enjoyed the night she shared with the all mighty hybrid. As she thought about him growling her name as he climaxed she felt herself aroused. Oh no, stop it right now. You can't think about that in front of Bonnie. Get a grip Caroline.

_ ''Relax love. I'm here to talk with your friend.'' _Klaus smelled immediately that the blond beauty in front of him was aroused. It took everyhting from him not to take her right here. Take a grip Klaus.

_ ''Well Bonnie is preoccupied right now, so I suggest you go bully someone else.'' _Caroline crossed her arms and her legs.

_ ''Care, I think it's the best if you just leave.'' _Bonnie stared at Caroline. What? Did she just ask her to leave?

_ ''What?''_

_ ''I promised him to get rid of Esther.'' _Bonnie shrugged.

_ ''But...''_

_ ''I suggest you listen your friend. Who knows what spells she has in her pocket.'' _Klaus smirked. Oh how much he loved that spell, sadly it seemed like Bonnie had unspelled it.

_ ''Shut up.''_

_ ''Caroline. We need to get rid of Ester as fast as possible. She's trying to kill all the originals, meaning Klaus, and if one die you know what will happen to the rest of you guys.'' _Bonnie couldn't care less about the Salvatore brothers. She was doing this to save her friends and her mother. If killing Esther meant to keep them safe, so be it.

_ ''Yeah, that would mean I would get rid of him.'' _Caroline pointed at Klaus and grabbed her purse. She gave Klaus her final go-to-hell stare and walked outside. How could she be so stupid? Even a second think that Klaus was now a good guy. Of course he wasn't. You can not help if someone was born as an asshole. Silly little Caroline. Letting him under your skin was one of her worst mistakes.

As she crossed the sidewalk she remembered the night when he followed her. Caroline, she heard him shout with that sweet soft accent almost getting crashed onto a car. She let out a little chuckle remembering how badly she tried to hold her laughter. It was funny but at the same point sweet and cute. And the funniest thing was that cute and Klaus don't go together. He tried so hard to woo her at that chilly night. ''How can I quite myself?'' Like a small boy asking her forgiveness. Yes they had a little spat, but he made it seem like it was a girlfriend/boyfriend fight, which it weren't.

''Talk to me.'' He begged grabbing her hand. ''Come on. Get to know me.'' He said while he was sitting on the bench. He had at that point no idea that she was a part of Damon's stupid plan. Try to seduce Klaus and get him out of the Grill. She couldn't walk away but it was close till he said ''I dare you.'' and gave her that famous smirk. ''Fine.'' She just said and sat next to him crossing her arms in her lab. He wanted to talk about her, get to know her; her hopes, her dreams and everything she wanted in life. As she heard those word one thought came to her mind. Why couldn't Tyler be like this? It wasn't right to compare your boyfriend to Klaus, but he wasn't in the town that moment so it doesn't count.

She told him she was to smart to be seduced by him. It was the truth at that moment. She had only seen is monster side, yes she had seen something in him last night but like always he somehow manage to ruin it. Like Damon when he was with Elena. This monster side, a side that didn't care, she hated it. She couldn't stand when he said it was the reason why he liked her it just warmed her cold unbeatable heart. It was one of the cutes thing someone had ever said to her, even though it was Klaus who said it it didn't matter. Her short chat with Klaus was epic but it didn't last long when he found out why she actually were with him. Grabbing her jacket and pulling her back yelling through gritten teeth what she had done she hoped at that moment she never would have agreed to do the dirty work. As he disappeared she felt reviled but ashamed. At that point she was the monster. Klaus was still a man, and no man likes when someone are playing with their feelings.

She stared at the bench, shook her head and headed home to take a warm shower. This day had been a rough one for her. Waking up alone in her bed boiled her blood in anger. Yes she was pleased that she didn't have to face Klaus satisfied face, but on the other hand it wasn't so pleasant to feel to other side to be completely cold, making her think that the whole night might have been just a dream. Huffing she pulled herself up calling Bonnie immediately asking her to unspell the stupid spell. Later she met Damon and Bonnie, she heard that they knew about her and Klaus and now she was eager to get some more. She lied in her bed only think about Klaus fucking Mikaelson. Oh why couldn't she one of those normal girls who had wet dreams of Pratt Pitt. As she reached her glass filled with water on her night table her hand met something softer.

_''Mmmm...I'm also pleased to see you love.''_

_ ''KLAUS!?''_ She pulled her stare up to meet his wide smirk and then down. She saw for her horror that her hand was too close to his sensitive area.. She quickly removed her hand crossing her eyes in ashamed. _''What the hell are you doing here?''_

_ ''I missed my girl.'' He smirked and stared at his girl. Yes his._

_ ''I'm definitely not yours, I thought I made it clear in The Grill. I don't want to see you nor hear your stupid accent.'' _Caroline turned around so her back faced him hoping he would take the hint and leave. Of course he didn't and she could feel him next to her.

_ ''And just few hours ago it was sexy and turned you on.'' _She heard his whisper next to her ear gently sliding his finger up and down her leg making her to moan. Damn it Caroline. Hold your hormones in check.

_ ''I dídn't say it turned me on.'' _She spat out angrily which made Klaus only to let out a soft chuckle.

_ ''No. But what happened between your legs said otherwise.'' _He said and slid his arm next to her inner tight. Caroline moaned even louder thanking God that she was alone. She could feel his arm next to the place which needed him the most.

_ ''Please. Just leave.'' _She begged through moan as she felt him pushing away her panties. No, he can't to this. They can't do this again.

_ ''I'm afraid I can't do that.'' _He said gently massaging her pussy. She was soon loosening it. She let out again a moan grabbing his wrist trying to make him stop.

_''Why not? If you think what happened last night will happen again you're wrong.'' _He stopped to torture her sensitive area but brought his other hand to her breast touching it deviously. He knew she liked it. Damn Klaus Mikaelson and his magic hands.

_ ''Oh really. I thought I saw a little bit of jealousy when Bonnie dumped you for me.'' He whispered in her ear and chuckled softly._

_ ''Fuck you.'' She spat out angrily._

_ ''My pleasure, but I wish you could do it for me.'' _He brought her arm back so she could feel how hard he was. Oh how much she wanted to wrap her mouth around his cock like she did last night. he wanted to hear him growl her name again. It took everything for her to pull her hand away from his grip and pull herself up from the bed. She stared angrily at the god in her bed who seemed like he belonged there.

_ ''Get the fuck out. I don't want you're snarky comments here. I only fucked you because I had to.'' _She yelled knowing that it was a lie but it seemed like he didn't. Watching how his smirk disappeared and were replaced with narrowed eye browns took everything from her not to jump on to him asking him to make her see the stars again.

_ ''Excuse me?''_

_ ''Oh come on. It was just a distraction so you wouldn't go after Elena.'' She quickly came up hoping he would buy it._

_ ''Oh really. What about those things you said to me? Where those an act to?'' _He pulled himself up staring at her from the other side of her bed. He looked pissed of. But was there also hint of sadness in his eyes? No it couldn't be. Klaus didn't care about people. There only excited in his life for a short while, then he would bored and switch to another one.

_ ''There never was a truth spell. You really thought I could care for you.'' _She fake laughed hoping that he would buy her lie.

_ ''I see.'' Klaus said simply._

_''It was just part of the plan, nothing else.''_

_''Well then. I think I'm better off then.''_

_''That would be best for us all.'' _Caroline whispered turning her back to him.

And then he was gone leaving speechless Caroline in her room cursing in her mind. Why did she had to fell for the devil?

_The next morning_

Caroline lied in her bed facing her ceiling. She haven't slept so well that night. All she could think about was him. She couldn't get his hurt stare out of her mind, how he looked like a small child being lectured of an angry mother. Even Elena's call that morning didn't lighten up her mood. She told she and Stefan would be in Mystic Falls in the afternoon. Caroline had always shipped Elena and Stefan together, but she couldn't bear to watch them together. How happy they were, snuggling each other telling how much they loved to be together and other kind of lame couple shit. Yes, she was jealous, she wanted that too. Every girl wanted a man like Stefan in her life. A prince charming. Well Stefan was not exactly a prince charming, but compared to Klaus he was.

Caroline stayed in her room that whole afternoon ignoring the calls from Bonnie. She had texted her where she was telling that Elena had arrived.

_''Damn it.''_ She said and put on her comfortable jeans and her hoodie. She grabbed her car keys and headed outside. She hopped into her car and drove off. After 30 minutes she had reached her destination staring out from her car window she shook her head thinking how stupid she was.

She can't believe she just drove to the Mikaelsons mansion. When she was here the first time they had shared a dance filled with compliments and threats. She and Klaus had spent the whole night together. He had offered her scampagne, maybe to cool down her nerves so she would be herself. He had told her about his father, how he tried to kill him giving him a treat by killing his favorite horse. His words ''Horses are the opposite of people. They're loyal.'' popped into her mind. She understood why he couldn't trust anyone. When he had trusted someone they had betrayed. ''Like you did last night.'' Her mind said. No wonder he killed people around him. When she told this to him at the end of the evening she was quit proud of herself. He had tried so hard to flirt with her, but actually he was like fish on the mark. He had no idea how to flirt with Caroline Forbes. Telling that she looked prettier than a princess he knew didn't work. Neither did the gifts he sent her. So she decided to send back the dress and the gloves. The jewelery he had given her as a birthday present she slammed it in front of his face.

She thought it was the first and last time in their mansion. But here she is, in her car looking at the big house in front of her. Taking a deep breath she added some lip gloss checking her hair in the mirror. When she was finally pleased how she looked like, she opened the door and stepped out.

The walk to his house was like in a slow motion. It took forever. If she had a heart it would beat rapidly. ''You can do this Caroline.'' She repeated the mantra in her head and finally when she reached the front door she quickly knocked it three times so she wouldn't chicken out. She had no idea what he would say, if he wanted to even see her.

_''What are you doing here?''_ A familiar voice said. But it wasn't his. It was his sisters Barbie Klaus, like Damon liked to call her.

_''Oh. Rebekah.''_ She haven't thought that someone of his siblings would open the door. What should she say? That she was here asking for Klaus forgiveness because she didn't want to fuck him last night again.

_''Well?''_ Rebekah asked while she crossed her hands.

_''Is your brother at home?''_

_''Which one?'' _She gave her a cocky smirk.

She knew she was doing this on purpose. But Caroline wouldn't let her to humiliate her. _''You know who I'm talking about.''_

_''Nik isn't home.''_

_''Where is he?'' _

_''I have no idea. I guess he isn't even in the town anymore.'' _Rebekah was used to it. Nik leaving and coming back. Honestly she was to tired to go after him and she had important cheerleader trainings tomorrow.

_''What do you mean?'' _Oh no. He really left! No,no no. This can't be happening.

_''His clothes are gone and so are few of his favorite paintings.''_ Rebekah said. ''Most of them are of you.'' She thought but wasn't going to say that out loud. It was already humiliating that her brother had a crush on this girl and now he had drawn pictures f her.

_''Do you know where he could be?''_

_''Why would I tell you.'' _She stared at the baby vampire. Was she seriously asking her to tell her wehere her brother was.

_''Because I'm the reason why he left and I know you care about him and so do I. I think I can bring him back.''_ Caroline stared at Rebekah with begging eyes.

_''Hmmm...Well I guess he's in Paris.'' _Rebekah finally gave up. If she wanted to go and seek her brother by all means. That meant she didn't have to do the diry work.

_''Paris.'' _Caroline spat in horror. He's in freaking Paris! Yes, she asked him to leave, but not so far.

_''Yeah. he really enjoys being there at Hotel Lutetia. You can find it in 45, boulevard Raspail. It's a huge old looking building.'' _Rebekah was sure her brother was in that hotel. It was his favorite one. And he had compelled a suit only ment for him and his works.

_''Thank you!'' _Caroline said and hugged Rebekah. She felt her stiffen and apologized and run back to her car driving like mad woman to the Airport.

It was like fire would have followed her. She ignored the speed limits deciding that if a Police would stop her she would simply compel him. After few hours she saw the plans leaving and landing. The sound made her even more exited. She was going to freaking Paris surprising Klaus. Oh my. Luckily there were few seats left in a flight to Paris so she didn't even need to compel herself a seat. The flight took forever. She tried to get some rest but of course she couldn't close her eyes for a minute. She watched few movies trying to pass the time. Finally when the captain announced they had landed to Paris she needed to be the first one out of the plan. Of course she wasn't the only one. People were pushing you to each direction. Finally when she felt the cement under her she went to get her suitcase ordering taxi. She gave him the address asking him to be as fast as possible. The french music she heard from the radio cooled her down. She could almost see Klaus surprised face asking what the hell she was doing here. She haven't really planned what she would say to him but she just decided to let her heart say the words that needed to be said.

And there it was. Hoel Lutetia. It looked so beautiful in the night. It was so, Klaus. Old and sophisticated. She liked it.

She didn't want a own room so she just compelled the woman at the desk to tell where Klaus Mikaelson was._ ''Mr Mikaelson is in the Executive Junior Suite.'' _She said giving Caroline the introductions.

_''Thank you.''_ She said and run t the elevator. As she stood now in front of his suits door she took a deep breath. ''It's now or never. Do it!'' Caroline said and knocked his door nervously. As the door opened she was ready to jump into his arms but what surprised her was the one who opened the door. A read head dressed in a bathrobe.

_''Soirée.''_ She said and gave Caroline a wide smile.

_''Hi. Ummm...Is Klaus Mikaelson here?'' _How was this? Was she in the wrong room?

_''Qui. He's in the bathroom. You wan't to leave a message?''_ Bitch, Caroline thought. But wait, was she with him? But...No this wasn't how it should have gone.

She only shook her head. ''No need to. I'm sorry I disturbed you.'' Caroline run away to the end of the empty hallway. Stupid stupid stupid. Caroline cursed in her head slamming the wall. She then ran out with her vampire speed. It was a middle of the night so the hallways were empty. And the woman who worked at the reception was to busy to flirt with a bodyguard.

When Caroline arrived the Airport she was still holding her tears. The drive to the Airport was a torture. Hearing a sad melody from the radio made her sob a little bit and when the driver had asked was everyhting okay she just nodded looking out of the window. How could she be so stupid to think that Klaus would wait for her. ''Maybe in a year, or even in a century you turn up to my door and let me show what the world has too offer.'' Bullshit! It took him only, what one day and he was banging someone else. A woman who looked like fucking Ariel in her long red hair. She checked her phone and saw that she had 40 missed calls. From Elena and Bonnie and from her mom. She had also a text message from Tyler asking if she was alright._ ''Fuck.''_ She growled and tossed her phone out from the window. She didn't need this.

She was happy to see that her friends were worried about here, but there weren't a single call from the one she wanted to talk to right now. She wanted to came here telling how sorry she was. But instead she came here making a total fool of herself. They are probably lying in the bed right now laughing at her. How stupid the baby vampire is. She had compelled herself a seat in the first class and being told that the plane would arrive in 45 minutes. She sat on the bench cursing. She needed to get out from this love town as fast as possible. Seeing how people kissed each other and hugged tightly made her feel sick. It was even worse than watching Elena and Stefan snuggle.

After she let bout a deep breath she felt tears dropping down her eyes. And this time she left them to fall. She cleaned her eyes and lifted her gaze up seeing the only person she wanted to see. He was here!

He took rushed closer to her making Caroline to stand up from her chair. Was her imagination doing tricks to her. Klaus came closer capturing her face and kissed her deeply. She pulled her hands around his neck to deepen the kiss. Their tongues stroked and dipped. It was wildly passionate. She felt her eyes watering finally accepting that he was the one for her. Even after all these months he had been terrorizing their lifes but she didn't care about those things anymore. They were now the pas. He was perfect just the way he was and she wouldn't change anything in him, even his monster side.

_''I'm sorry.''_ He whispered in her ear after he had let go of her swollen red lips. ''She meant nothing to me.'' He said but Caroline only silenced him with her arm.

_''I'm sorry to.''_ She said and hugged him bringing his her body as close as possible. Feeling his warmth and smell made her finally relax. She believed him. She trusted him.

_''I love you.''_ She said quietly scared how he would react. She had never said it to him, hell she haven't even planned to say it to him. But this moment, it was the most epic moment in her life and she wanted to make it even more perfect with those three small words that meant so much.

Klaus just stared at her blue sparkling eyes. No one had ever said those words to him in many years. She really was a special girl.

_''I love you too.''_ He said and she knew, he was telling her the truth.

A/N: So what did you think? Please review. I know here wasn't any Caroline lemons but I wanted really end my story like this.


	3. Chapter 3

How much he had missed her. Her laugh, her smile, her smell, the way she touched him with her small trembling fingers. He thought he would never see her again, but now she's in Paris with him. Rebekah had for sure told her where he usually stayed. He needed to remember to thank his little sister.

_ ''Klaus?'' _Caroline said waiving her hands in front of him. Wonder what he was thinking about?

He only stared at her gorgeous angelic face and started to kiss her delicate neck softly biting it with his human teeth. Hearing her moan made his cock twist in his pants. Enough with the foreplay already. He needed her right now. He needed to be inside her. He unhooked her bra and exposed those breasts he had missed. Feeling them in his hands, how perfectly they fit, made him even harder. He loved when she let out small noises of true pleasure while she touched his muscular hands.

_''Please. Don't. Run. Anymore.''_ He said while each time he gave a passionate kiss against her neck.

_''Don't make me.''_ Caroline said still remembering the red head. Yes, she haven't forgot her. She was going to lecture the big bad hybrid. ''Ahhh...Klaus.'' She moaned after she felt him inside her.

_''Fuck. You're so tight.''_ Klaus leaned closer to smell her aroma. He could smell the arousal around the room but also the familiar cinnamon smell which comforted him. _''You smell so fucking good.''_ He said when he trusted inside her harder making Caroline to pull her hands behind his neck. _''God. Please don't stop.'' _She whimpered placing her legs around him so he would go even deeper.

Yes she would lecture him. Right after he made love to her.

_Three hours later_

Caroline lay in the bed feeling completely limb. She felt sore everywhere and she loved it.

Making love to Klaus was completely different than fucking Klaus. Now he was more tender, caring. He needed her to look at him tell him how much she loved him. Each time she told him those three words he lost it. His smile was pure, those cute dimples warmed Caroline's heart and hearing him saying to her the words every girl wanted to hear made her to loose it too.

She waited her Adonis to make the breakfast and to her surprise he brought it to bed. Who would have known that the sadistic murderer could be so romantic. Placing the breakfast tray in front her, Caroline saw he had really put some time in to it. Pancakes with syrup, orange juice, tea, bread and butter and some blood. Seeing the blood she held her gaze up looking at him. _''It's from the local hospital. It's your favorite blood. B+.''_ Klaus smirked and caressed her face.

_''Wait. I forgot one thing.''_ Klaus suddenly said after Caroline was ready to dig in.

_''What?'' _Caroline said staring at the pancakes with two hungry eyes.

_''I forgot the flowers. The breakfast tray isn't perfect if it doens't have any flowers.''_ He said and pulled behind his back blue lilies.

_''Awww...Well thank you.''_ She said and gave a kiss on his cheek. _''You sure know how to __please a woman.'' _The smell of the flowers were wonderful. How did he manage to do all this in 20 minutes?

_''After living centuries you learn trick or two.''_ Klaus smirked and kissed her forehead.

After that Caroline started to eat her breakfast. Ooohh...The pancakes tasted so good and the orange juice was so fresh. The blood, which she pulled down in seconds made her even more hungrier.

_''You want more blood?''_ Klaus asked holding a blood bag in his hand. He wasn't lying about bringing her B+ blood. He and his ridiculous hidden cute message.

_''Yes please.''_ Caroline said gesturing him her glass and giggled.

_''God how much I've missed your laughter.'' _He said while he played with her hair.

Caroline pulled down her second glass of blood and placed the empty glass on the tray. She then pulled the whole thing aside and got more comfortable under the sheets. _''So...Who was the woman you where with?''_

_''What woman?''_ He asked stroking his nose next to her neck. God how much he missed her smell. She was so beautiful and all his. No one could take her away from him.

_ ''The red head. Where is she now?''_ Caroline pulled herself up making Klaus to face her.

_''Caroline. Love, I already told you she meant nothing to me.''_

_''Oh yeah. Well she seemed to be something wearing that bathrobe. I'm sorry if I disturbed your shower sex.'' _She crossed her arms getting pissed at him. Again. Yes she had forgiven him, but hell, he still go the nerve to deny everything even though he got busted.

_''What?''_ Klaus looked at her surprised.

_''Was she a good fuck? Making you so easy to move on?''_

_''No,no, no. Love.'' _He chuckled. _''She was only here as a human blood bag. That is all''_

_''Huh?''_ Now it was Caroline's time to look at him in surprise. _''Well why didn't you tell me!?'' _She yelled placing her hands on her hips.

_ ''I thought I made it clear to you at the 20s decade dance. I would always wait for you.''_

_ ''But...I thought it was a lie.'' _Caroline whispered nervously. She didn't have the nerve to face him anymore. She felt uncomfortable. He was waiting for her even though she was with someone else. And now here she was. In his arms being is girl and not Tyler's.

_ ''Did I look like I was lying?''_ He captured her face making her to face his.

_ ''Well no...''_

_ ''Look. Whatever she said to you was because she was obviously jealous. Knowing Christelle...''_

_ ''So that slut has a name?'' _Caroline cut Klaus off pissed. Yes she was jealous, so what. That what she is as a vampire. Insecure, neurotic, control freak on crack.

_ ''Yes. She's my walking blood bag. No need to compel her.''_ Klaus chuckled. Of course seeing how angry Caroline was he decided to not to joke around.

_ ''Well where is she now?'' _She asked looking at him with narrowed eyes.

_ ''When she told me that some stupid blond had stood in front of my door obviously looking for me. What do you think?''_

_ ''You killed your friend?'' _Caroline asked shocked_._

_ ''Not friend. Human blood bag.''_

_ ''Okay stop calling her for that. Even though I hate her she was still a human.''_

_ ''Human. human blood bag. What's the difference?'' _Klaus snarled. He was really getting sick at this.

_ ''You're such an ass sometimes.'' _Caroline punched him in his shoulder ready to get up.

Klaus grabbed her hand pulling her back to bed._ ''Why are you trying to pick up a fight? I thought we were good?''_

_ ''We are. And you are the one causing it!'' _

_ ''Me? You were the one who said you were sorry not even giving me the chance to explain.'' _Klaus tried to hold his anger but with her, it was difficult. She drove him easilly grazy.

_ ''Yeah, but-''_ Klaus pressed his index finger against her mouth to silence her.

_ ''-But what?'' _Klaus smiled cupping her face._ ''It's quite hard to tell you what really happened when your mouth were all over me. Not saying that I enjoyed it.''_ He smirked hoping her to let it go already.

_ ''Shut up.''_

He let out a loud chuckle and pulled her into his arms_. ''Lets not fight love.''_

_ ''I really thought you cheated on me.'' Caroline said quietly._

_ ''I would never to that. I thought you some how knew because you haven't hit my face like a bouncing bag._

_ ''I didn't want to ruin the moment.'' _

_ ''Let's not ruin this either.'' _Gently he caressed her hands in his making her to relax.

She nodded and leaned against his chest. He caressed her smooth belly whispering in her ear. '_'You are always my girl.'' _

_''What do you mean Caroline left?'' _Elena asked sheriff Forbes panic filling her tone.

_ ''She's not home. I tried to call her but it went straight to voice mail.'' _Liz sniffed holding a napkin in her hand like some pathetic housewife. Even though she looked the opposite, wearing her uniform made her look like some crazy FBI agent.

_ ''So you have no idea where she could be?'' _Elena offered Liz a cup of tea trying to calm her nerves down.

_ She nodded and took the cup in her hands. ''No. I've seen her yesterday morning when I went to work. When I came home she wasn't in her room sleeping. There were no notes. Nothing''_

_ ''Don't worry Mrs Forbes.'' _Bonnie said_. ''We'll find her.'' _She gave Liz a weak smile.

_ ''Thank you.'' _Liz said She knew they would find her easily. She haven't yet reported her missing which Bonnie was gratful to. She convinced Liz to cover up a story how Caroline went to Arizona to meet her grandparents.

After the two girls left the Forbes house they walked to Elena's car in silence. Bonnie still wasn't pleased with this new situation where Elena was a vampire. Now two of her very good friends were immortal and she was the only one growning old and they always stayed smoking hot.

_ ''Bonnie? U okay?''_

_''I'm just worried about Care. So much happened when you were gone.''_

_ ''You haven't still told me what happened? Damon won't tell me because he don't want to take the honor from you?''_

_''Son of a...''_ Bonnie hissed in anger. Why did he always had to be such a dick.

_''Bonnie. Please tell me.''_ Elena grabbed her hand making Bonnie to look towards her best friend.

_''I don't know how.''_ How could she tell that the man who was the reason why Elena's life

sucked banged with her best friend. Even the thought made Bonnie sick.

_''I can handle it. Shoot it.''_

_''Ummm...Well it all started when I put a spell on Caroline...''_ Bonnie told Elena everything, how she managed to get the truth out of Caroline finding out where Elena was hiding. Elena listened to Bonnie carefully hearing how she didn't know how to unspell the truth spell and how she had to leave Caroline with Klaus.

_ ''What happened when you and Damon went to rescue her? Was she okay?''_

_''Well...we were ready to go all lets kill Klaus and beat his ass and save Caroline but then something unexpected happened. Something neither one of us weren't prepared to.''_

_''What? Did he hurt you. Oh my God, Bonnie. What happened?''_

_ ''No, he didn't touch us. But he sure had his hands all over Care.''_

_ ''What?''_

_''When we came out of the car we...''_ Bonnie crossed her eyes and took a deep breath. Here it goes. _''We heard a moan coming from the Forbes house and well, let's just say me and Damon, we wished we would never had wanted to see what happened in Caroline's bedroom.''_

_ ''Oh my God.''_ Elena brought her hand though her hair not believeing what Bonnie just told her.

_ ''Damon so owns me for this.'' _Bonnie snarled and started the car.

Caroline grabbed a vanilla smelling shampoo from the shower shelf and started to wash her hair. She closed her eyes enjoying it's smell and then started to sing silently Cheryl Cole's- Fight for this love.

_Too much of anything can make you sick. Even a good can be a curse. Makes it hard to know which road to go down. Knowing too much can get you hurt._

After she was pleased with her hair she washed the shampoo off placing some conditioner making her hair smooth and silky.

_Is it better, is it worse? Are we sittin' in reverse? It's just like we going backwards._ Caroline sang the lyrics out of her lungs waiting for the chords. They were her favorite part and she giggled as she remembered how well the fit into her relationship with Klaus.

_There's always a place in me that you can home. Whenever you feel like we're growing apart._ She sang while she washed the conditioner away. She swung in to each sides dancing while she sang searching for the body wash. _Let's just go back, back, back, back, back, to the start, oh._

Suddenly she felt two warm arms around her body pulling her closer to his chest. She inhaled his scent which reminded her of a forest and cologne. _''No need to stop the singing sweetheart. I would love to know how the song continues.''_

_''When did you...'' _Caroline asked confused_._

_''After I heard you singing there's a place in me that you can call home. Made me instantly hard.'' _He smiled gently touching her naked ass.

_''Hey, it's not supposed to be a sex song.'' _Caroline quickly replied grabbing his wrist and pulled his arm away.

_''To me it is.''_ Klaus chuckled kissing her neck and started to wash her back. _''Now, how does the song continue?''_

_''I'm not going to sing while you're here.''_ Caroline turned around watching his glorious naked body. Damn he looked hot. Smoking hot.

_''Oh come on love. Sing to me. I dare you.'' _He stared at her with that hot eye sex stared.

Not those words. He knew she wouldn't back off when he challenged her. He knew her too well. _''Fine.''_ She said. _''But if I'm going to sing so do you.''_ She pointed at his chest giving a challenging stare back. Ha! Suck on that.

_ ''I rather not...'' _

_''Oh come on. You can't be worse than I am. I mean you do own a sexy British accent, sure you can sing me something.''_

_''A sexy accent. Hmmm...I have to remember that.''_

_''You know I love your accent.''_

_''I know.'' _He said and touched her cheek. _''You told be that night you were under truth spell.''_

_''Yeah I told it in front of Bonnie.''_ She giggled but then suddenly stopped. _''Fuck!''_

_''What is it?'' _Klaus asked concerned.

_ ''My friends. My mom. They have no idea where I am.'' _Oh no. She's in big trouble. Her mom is going to be so mad at her when she returns home and her friends. Bonnie for sure had tried to find her location with different spells. She's going to kill her when she returns home.

_ ''I'm sure they would have called you if they were concerned.'' _Klaus simply replied and started to rub the body wash to her back.

_ ''Well let's just say I'm pretty sure my phone is dead right now.'' _Caroline stood still letting him to wash her clean.

_ ''What do you mean?'' _Klaus asked and started to clean her hands_._

_ ''I threw it out of the window. So that means I have no phone to contact my mother and tell her that I'm fine.''_ Caroline let out a sigh. Sure she needed to return home some day but she enjoyed spending some timw with KLaus in freaking Paris. And they haven't even left the room yet. She wanted to see the Eiffel tower and go shopping. She needed to see the city before she was ready to back to Mystic Falls, known as small town.

_ ''Does it matter. You're here with me. I'm your family now.''_ Klaus put the body wash away letting the water to wash off rest off the soap.

_ ''Are you serious.'' _Caroline truned around to face him_. ''I can't do that to them. Their are my friends and my mother, no one can replace her not even you and your sexy dimples.''_

_ ''Fine. Let me call Bekah so she can tell you gang that you're here with me.'' _Klaus stepped out of the shower pulling on a robe.

_ ''You would do that?'' Caroli_ne asked excited.

_ ''What ever makes you happy love.'' _

''Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me.'' She smiled even wider and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

Klaus walked to the livingroom and pulled his phone out of his trousers pockets wich were on the ground. He dialed his sisters number waiting her to pick up.

_''Finally. Took some time to notice that you forgot someone.''_ Rebekah answered as she saw who the caller was.

_''I need you to inform Elena and the gang that Caroline is fine and that she's here with me. On her own free will.'' _He pointed at those last few words. He wanted to have few days alone with the girl he loved without her friends trying to rescue her and find a way to kill him. Even though they failed each time

_''Why won't she call them and do the job herself. To embaressed to admit that she's with the __enemy.''_

_''She doesn'tt have a phone. Do what you are told Bekah or else...'' _Klaus warned his sister. Even if she where so far away she could still get on his nerves. Why did she had to be so stubborn.

_''Or else what. You're thoushands of miles away Nik.'' _Rebekah smiled on the other side of the line.

_''You know the distance wont stop me Bekah.''_

He heard a frustrated growled. '_'Fine.''_ Rebekah spat out. She sure was pissed.

_''Thank you. Also bringing Caroline here.''_

_''You better bring me something nice from Paris. And expensive.'' _Rebekah yelled on the line before Klaus ended the call.

Klaus turned to face Caroline wrapped in a white short bathrobe. He had ordered a shorter one just to get the chanxe to stare those drop dead gorgeous legs.

_''Are you happy now?''_

_''Yes.'' _She replied tossing the robe to the floor. _''I think I own you a song now.''_

_ **A/N:** PSYCH! Klaus never cheated on Caroline. I wouldn't be such a bitch to make my favorite character such a douchebag. I hope you didn't hate me for doing that, and yes I know it took forever to update this fic but everything is okay between Klaus and Caroline. Well so far. So I decided to make this one shot a little bit longer. There will be at least ttwo more chapters. It really depends on your comments. _

_ SO REVIEW!_

_ps. I'm sorry if this chapter is full of mistakes. Its midnight while I'm posting this. :) Should be sleeping right now. Oh well, enjoy sweethearts _


End file.
